


Happy New Year

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: New Year's Eve in Paris.





	Happy New Year

“Hey what are you looking at with such intensity ? Do I have something on my face?” Mario asked his friend Marco, tilting his head.

 

The two German players were currently in Paris, enjoying a well deserved vacation after a stressful year. Indeed, earlier this year, Mario left Dortmund to play for Bayern, which did not went well with their fans. They all gave him hell, feeling betrayed by his choice.

At first, it was difficult for Marco to accept this fact too, he was not even ashamed to say that he cried when he learned the new. But at the end of the day, he knew that it was a great opportunity for his friend. He knew of his dream to play under the leadership of the Bayern coach, and who was he to reject Mario for only following his dream?

 

That was why they currently were in Paris, on New Year’s eve. They needed a break from the stress of their job.

 

“Earth to Marco. Still with me?” Mario waved his hand in front of his friend’s face.

 

“Yes, sorry. I was just enjoying the sight.” Marco finally answered his question, after some times.

 

“What sight are you talking about?” Mario looked around him, trying to see what had caught Marco’s interest ‘We are in the middle of the crowd on the Champ de Mars! What could be so-”

 

Mario did not finish his sentence. When he turned back towards Marco, he saw his friend looking at him with a tender smile. In his eyes, a glint of amusement flickered, but also an unmistakable kindness.

Mario was surprised. Why was his friend looking at him like that. It only confused him further. Seeing this, Marco chuckled.

 

“You can be so slow sometimes Sunny” Marco gave him one of his famous crooked smile before leaning down to kiss him, gently nibbling and pulling at his lips. After what seemed hours to Mario, Marco took a step back but kept his hand on his shoulder, his thumb caressing his collarbone.

 

“Oh!” Mario blushed. He did not know how to react. Even in his wildest dream, he never dared to hope for Marco to kiss him.

 

“Speechless? I never thought I would live to see it.” Marco joked. He was now feeling a little bit uncomfortable, because the younger man had yet to say something.

 

“I.... Marco, we.... I just.... Oh fuck this shit” Mario gave up trying to talk and all but threw himself on Marco, his arms around his neck, kissing him with passion. Marco took a step back in order to avoid falling on the ground. He then put his arms around the younger player’s waist.

 

They were so engrossed in each other that they completely missed the countdown to the new year. When they finally stopped kissing for air, they noticed that everyone else were either also kissing their significant other, or drinking.

 

“What a great way to start a year” Mario laughed. “Happy New Year Marco”.

 

“Happy New Year Sunny!” Mario said, kissing his now boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hoped you enjoyed it. English is not my first language, so I hope I did not make too many mistakes!  
> Nothing in this fic is true and belong to me. Only my imagination running wild.
> 
> ~~Fili.


End file.
